Crazy
by Expressive Express
Summary: When Regina and Emma came out as couple no one thought that Snow White would be the one to SNAP.


**A/N: This one is kind of short and I kinda lost the motivation to finish it, BUT I DID IT. I did get a message asking if I accept requests and I wasn't really planning on it, but if you have an idea for a one-shot I'd be glad to hear it. And if I do use it I promise that I'll give credit to you. Anyway enjoy my fellow Swan Queen Shippers.**

When Emma and Regina just about everyone in town had thought they had lost their minds, but after a year of them being together they got used to it. Well, mostly everyone had gotten used to it. Like in most times of change there was always someone who refused to get with the program. No one had expected that out of everyone that person would be Snow White.

Snow White, still untrusting of Regina, refused to accept their relationship and often made snide comments. Of course Regina, with her quick tongue, always bounced back with a witty remark. As much as Regina loved the pain it caused Snow to see her with her daughter she could also see the emotional turmoil that it was causing Emma.

The ex-evil queen knew she had gone soft when she had tried, and failed, to talk the mother and help her come to terms with the new relationship. Snow, however, had rejected her and accused her of having Emma under a spell. Even though just about everyone knew that you couldn't fake true love. But nothing, absolutely nothing, could prepare any of the citizens of Storybrooke for what Snow had ready for the next morning.

The small family of three sat in a booth in Granny's dinner, simply enjoying their breakfast and their Saturday morning. A light breeze caught their attention as a determined and angry Snow White came busting in the doors.

"Regina Mills, I, Snow White, officially challenge you to a duel!" She yelled angrily with a fiery glare aimed at the brunette girl.

"You're kidding." The older woman deadpanned.

"No. Our duel will be at high noon on the main street and if I win you will leave Emma and Henry alone forever."

"Alright," An amused smirk caught her lips as she stared at the furious Mama Bear. "but if I win then you have accept the fact that I'm in love with your daughter and… cut off the rest of your hair."

"Deal." Without another word the short-haired teacher swirled around and exited the establishment.

/

Noon was drawing close and Emma was growing more and more anxious. "Regina, you can't serious be going through with this. What if you lose?"

A hearty laugh left Regina's lips. "Please, I will not lose to that spoiled brat. She might think that she's tough but that bird-brain knows nothing about swords. She barely knows what to do with her bow and arrow."

"I just don't want to lose you." Emma confessed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"I can guarantee that by twelve-thirty this will all be over and I will be named the victor." The mayor smiled and placed a sweet kiss on her soft lips. "We should start heading toward Main street."

/

The streets were crowded with every mother, father, son, and daughter wanting to see the duel. And in the middle, waiting, was a very smug looking Snow White holding her husband's sword. "You ready?"

With a wave of the hand a pitch black sword appeared in the mayor's hand. "I was born ready."

"There will be no magic use in this duel!" Granny yelled with a pointed look to Regina. "This duel will be considered over when someone dies or admits defeat! Begin!"

Regina took a defensive stance as Snow White came charging at her with a ear-splitting war cry. Unlike her opponent Regina kept calm and stayed on defense while waiting for the perfect time to attack. It was obvious for the entire time that the longer it took her to attack the angrier the princess was getting. Her moves became sloppier and it wasn't much longer until she gave her enemy the perfect chance to take her down. With a few precise moves Regina had Mary Margaret on her back, against the ground, with her foot on her chest and the tip of her sword on her throat.

"Do you admit defeat or will have to traumatize the entire town and make me take off your head?" The mayor grinned evilly at the fallen princess.

"Regina, that's enough!" Emma yelled from the sidelines, as sexy as her girlfriend looked wielding a sword she didn't want to see her mother get hurt. No matter how annoying she had been recently.

"She's the one who decided to challenge me and make this to the death! Why should I show her any mercy?" The queen yelled back angry, unconsciously pressing the pointed tip of her sword harder into Snow's throat.

"Because you're better than her." The blonde savior replied simply. "You don't have to do anything anyone tells you to but I know that you've changed. And as much as you want to make Snow beg for mercy, you also want to show Henry and me that you are different now."

Regina sighed dramatically, they had her going soft, and pulled the sword away. "Next time your daughter won't be around to save you." She growled before heading over to her family.

Snow scramble off the ground and for a moment thought about throwing her sword at the evil queen while her back was turned, but decided against it. Grabbing the hand of her true love Snow White retreated back into her apartment.

As the couple walked away from the large crowd Emma placed a sweet kiss on the corner of Regina's mouth. "You looked so hot waving that sword around." She whispered into her ear.

"Really?" A devious smirked caught the scarred ruby lips. "How about we head home and you can show me how sexy you really think I am?"

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
